Genus and species: Rosa hybrida 
Variety Denomination: xe2x80x98JACadnofxe2x80x99
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hybrid tea rose plant named xe2x80x98JACadnofxe2x80x99 which was originated by me by crossing the variety xe2x80x98JACyes,xe2x80x99 U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,390, with an unnamed seedling.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having the bright yellow, non-fading flower color of the female parent combined with the long flower bud and the dark, glossy, disease resistant foliage of the male parent.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Deep yellow flower color;
2. Strong citrus (lemon) fragrance;
3. Deep green, glossy foliage;
4. Good resistance to rust and powdery mildew; and
5. Long cutting stems.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding, as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
xe2x80x98JACadnofxe2x80x99 has a longer bud and much greater fragrance than the female parent xe2x80x98JACyesxe2x80x99 and has a deeper yellow flower color than its male parent.
The closest similar variety is the female parent xe2x80x98JACyesxe2x80x99 On both xe2x80x98JACyesxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98JACadnofxe2x80x99 the flower petals on their upper surface are Yellow Group 13B, but the lower petal surface on the xe2x80x98JACadnofxe2x80x99 petals is Yellow Group 9C whereas the lower surface of the xe2x80x98JACyesxe2x80x99 petals is Yellow Group 13A. Also, the xe2x80x98JACadnofxe2x80x99 mature plant is about 170 cm. in height as compared to the 120 cm height of xe2x80x98JACyes,xe2x80x99 both plants having a width of about 100 cm.